Chernobog
|manufacturer = HVYPatch Notes: https://support.rockstargames.com/hc/en-us/articles/115015785308 |price = $3,311,700 $2,490,000 (Trade price) (Warstock Cache & Carry) |related = Anti-Aircraft Trailer ICBM |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Truck (needles) Van (dial texture) |inttxd = Truck |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelname = chernobog |handlingname = CHERNOBOG |textlabelname = CHERNOBOG |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = Anti-Aircraft Trailer |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |gensucced = |deceleration = |genpreced = }} The HVY Chernobog is a military artillery truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. Design Grand Theft Auto Online The Chernobog is a ballistic missile launcher truck strongly based on the , but replaces the rocket system with a 15-tube launch pod (which uses a standard box-shaped framing). It is the first vehicle to adopt a 4-axle design. The truck features red stars around it, which, as with the V-65 Molotok and the Akula, indicates it is a Russian Military vehicle, although the black, red, and yellow colored lines on the side could also hint at an East German origin. The cab is positioned on the left-hand side of the vehicle, while the rest feature hatches on the upper and right side for the engine bay. Similar to helicopters such as the Akula and the Savage, the driver sits in the front section of the cabin, and the rocket operator sits in the rear section. The interior of the truck is basically green, as with other Russian vehicles in the game such as the V-65 Molotok and the RM-10 Bombushka, along with the corresponding truck analog dials. The rear cabin also features a computer that is identical to those used by the Bombushka and the Volatol. The Chernobog has a rear tow hitch, which, after the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update, is able to tow the Anti-Aircraft Trailer. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto Online ;Vehicle The Chernobog has decent speed for a truck of its size and is very maneuverable at low speeds, thanks to its all-wheel steering system, but generally has sluggish handling at higher speeds, as it often struggles to drive straight after turning. Its large size and huge weight also ensure that most vehicles hit by the Chernobog will often get crushed and explode causing damage, a problem shared with the Rhino. Also, despite its large size the Chernobog has exceptional braking, only taking a second or two to come to a complete stop. The ground clearance provides decent capability to sort uneven terrain, though the sheer size may become a problem when passing through areas where sharp turns are required. The Chernobogs durability is above average, as it can take around 4 direct hits from an explosion before the engine catches fire. The Chernobog is powered by a large diesel V8 engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, all-wheel drive (50% front, 50% rear) layout. Its sound is the same as the Phantom Custom and Hauler Custom, as well as the TM-02 Khanjali. Its notable feature is a "lockdown" mode, where the truck is slightly raised up by four stands found between the four wheel groups, which enables the rocket system on the back, at the expense of being static, so the driver cannot move the vehicle unless the lockdown mode is deactivated, rendering the missile launcher unusable. ;Weaponry The rocket system can fire up to five rockets, either independently or in a quick burst. After that, the system takes four seconds to reload the tubes and fire the next row. As with the Anti-Aircraft Trailer with missile option, the weapon requires manual targeting to use the homing rockets and takes almost the same time to lock on a target. The lock-on range of missiles reaches to an excessively high 1000 meter according to the game files (the same as the effective range of Marksman Rifle) and the guidance capability of missiles will even stress experienced pilots in P-996 LAZER. The missiles are more accurate than most, being similar to those fired from the Anti-Aircraft Trailer, able to turn around to pursue aircraft that they missed initially. This makes the Chernobog an excellent anti-air vehicle, but the limited effective angle of the rocket system (at 40-45 degrees) will leave the Chernobog vulnerable if the aircraft is directly above. Aircraft with Chaff countermeasure can easily disrupt the lock-on sequence of the Chernobog, but Flares may not be able to disrupt the five missiles at once (depending of how the operator uses the system). Helicopters and larger planes that lack countermeasures are often incapable of avoiding the missiles due to their range and increased accuracy. The Avenger in particular is vulnerable to these missiles, and a single volley can sometimes blast off elevators, and disable the plane. It can be noted that the missiles themselves cannot perform quick maneuvers when missing a target, unlike missiles on cars such as the Deluxo and Oppressor. Instead of performing a corner after firing towards a target like standard missiles, the missiles within the tubes seemingly align with the target only after the target has been fully locked on, and once fired, head straight in that direction, regardless of the direction the missile system is pointing. This, together with the relatively poor lock-on time and lack of ability to lock onto low targets means it is ineffective against land vehicles and can sometimes be insufficient in quick situations involving air vehicles. Also, unlike the Deluxo and Oppressor, the accuracy of the missile lock on is severely hindered by props, such as vehicles, light poles and even pedestrians who may get in the way. Despite this, the sheer size and immense speed of the missiles make them a severe threat and sometimes do not require any lock on at all, especially when using the barrage's incredible fire rate to advantage. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Chernobog-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications Grand Theft Auto Online The Chernobog can only be modified at a vehicle workshop inside a facility. *''*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. *''**'' Vehicle is limited to Bulletproof Tires and Tire Smokes. *''E'' Awarded to players who logged on December 25, during the Festive Surprise 2018 event. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' MissileLauncher-GTAO-MissileLauncher.png|As seen during the trailer. Chernobog-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Chernobog on Warstock Cache & Carry. Chernobog-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Chernobog on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Chernobog-GTAO-DashboardRear.png|The first-person interior dashboard view in the rear cabin of the Chernobog. Chernobog-GTAO-FiringMode.png|A view of the unique firing mode. Chernobog-GTAO-InsideRear.png|Inside the rear of the Chernobog. Chernobog-GTAO-MissileCloseup.png|A closeup of the missile. Chernobog-GTAO-MissileBurstMode.png|Firing missiles in burst mode. Chernobog-GTAO-MissileBurstModeCloseup.png|A closeup of the missiles in burst mode. Chernobog-GTAO-MissileLauncher.png|The missile launcher. Chernobog-GTAO-OnboardComputer.png|The on-board computer in the rear cabin. Chernobog-GTAO-OutrigLegs.png|The outrigger legs. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Chernobog appears in the Freemode Preparation "Chernobog", where it is under ownership of Merryweather Security and used for a training exercise. The crew have to steal the truck from the group and deliver it to the facility. In this instance, the rocket system is deactivated. *Later, it is used in the setup mission "Escort ULP", used to protect Agent ULP's Havok from Avon's mercenaries. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry, for $3,311,700 or for $2,490,000 (trade price after completing the Escort ULP setup mission as the heist leader), provided the player already owns a Facility. Trivia General *'' '' is a Slavic deity, whose name means black god. Certain historical sources interpret him as a dark, accursed god from the Slavic mythology. *Despite primarily being an anti-air missile launching system, its appearance is based on an artillery MLRS, and it features no visible radar or homing equipment. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Chernobog features a unique reversing beeper. *Although the Chernobog lacks a manufacturer in-game, the patch notes from the Rockstar Support page states it is manufactured by HVY. *Behind the driver seat there is a second seat for a passenger that cannot be used. This is because its real-life inspiration also uses the same layout for the main cabin. *The Chernobog's legs can still be lowered if the vehicle's still in motion to let the passenger use the missile launcher. This likely causes the legs to scrape the ground before the vehicle's in a stationary way. *Despite the Chernobog featuring a tow hitch dummy, it was originally unable to tow trailers. The tow hitch was however programmed to connect with any suitable female dummy, such as the Boat Trailer, Small Trailer and the Anti-Aircraft Trailer, but could not do so as these trailers were not listed in the Chernobog's trailer data in vehicles.meta. Adding these trailers to the code would allow the truck to tow them normally . It can be noted that there is a notably small amount of clearance between the flat upright rear of the truck and the trailer itself, which causes trailers to jackknife when cornering, possibly why the truck is not able to use these trailers in normal gameplay. This indicates the Chernobog was at one point during development going to have this feature, but was scrapped before its release. **As part of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update, the Chernobog can now tow the Anti-Aircraft Trailer. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *As with the Rhino and the TM-02 Khanjali cannons, the Chernobog's missile system can be a harmful device for other players and vehicles if they are standing on the rear section while used, which can often push them away, crush the player or destroy the vehicle when the weapon returns back to its position. **Also, if a player manages to get the vehicle stuck (by just lifting the missile system upwards), there is a chance that both vehicles are launched into the air with considerable height, mostly and surprisingly affecting the truck. References Navigation }}pl:Chernobog es:Chernobog Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Vehicle Class Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles with all-wheel steering Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online